User blog:Cfp3157/Passengers Review: Chris Pratt Shines in a Familiar Yet Unique Sci-Fi Tale
Getting lost in deep space has also been a constant and interesting premise within the science fiction genre of filmmaking, which means ensures that the premise alone will be more than meets the eye in a quality example. Intertwine these typical ideas with intense action and a budding romance, as well of two of the industry's most charmingly fun thespians, and one is left with a film that serves as good counterprogramming to the big budget blockbusters or independent Oscar films. The Cast Helming this film are two of Hollywood's biggest moneymakers, the irresistably attractive and occasionaly charismatic Jennifer Lawrence and the criminally underrated Chris Pratt as two passengers aboard The Avalon, a spaceship on voyage to Homestead II. Serving in two plum supporting roles are Michael Sheen as the witty android bartender Arthur and Laurence Fishburne as an officer aboard the ship. Although both Sheen and Fisburne offer some skillful moments as expected, this is definitely the show of Pratt and Lawrence. Chris Pratt is by far one of the best parts of this film. Pratt manages to bring both his traditional charm and humor to "Jim Preston", but also shows a very dark and complex side we've very rarely seen from the actor. The first act is particularly strong for Pratt, with him expressing so much emotion with little more than silence and his eyes. He absolutely sells whatever the script needs him to, and then some. Pratt's Jim will go down as one of the more interesting performances of 2016, and in a less competitive year with a more traditional film he'd have some heat for his first Oscar nomination. Jennifer Lawrence doesn't quite match Pratt's level of intensity or skill, but she certainly retains much of the fiery passion that has kept her alive for so far. Her Aurora feels like a reendition of several characters she's played in the past, but her chemistry with Pratt is downright electric. While Aurora is hardly something new for the actress, she definitely doesn't sleepwalk her way through the film. Score: 3.5 out of 5 The Script Passengers is the story of two passengers aboard the The Avalon, a ship headed towards one of the colonies in deep space known as Homestead II. Things go awry as Jim Preston, a mechanic, and Aurora, and author, are awakened 90 years too early. As the tensions, both in the plot and the budding romance, rise, the two must find a way to fix the damaged Avalon and ensure the survival of the rest of the sleeping passengers. Jon Spaihts and Morten Tyldum must've had two very different visions for the film, and it shows here. Spaihts' script is filled with humor and appeal that simply doesn't mesh well with Tyldum's more atmospheric and somber tone. While this is hardly a gigantic flaw, it is a chink in the armor for the film. The greatest example is a key, integral plot point shown early in the film that displays only the bare minimum of consequences once the third act arrives. While creativity is always a virtue, so is consistency. That being said, however, Spaihts does succeed in giving both of his muses enough to work with and expand upon. Jim in particularly is a fascinating character study, with the first act being one of the best in the year. However, once the romance begins to develop as Aurora is introduced, and then later when the Avalon's flaws are revealed, Spaihts very much so plays the film by the numbers. While this isn't by itself discouraged, Spaihts essentially delivers viewers three distinctly different films. Score: 3 out of 5 The Direction As said before, Morten Tyldum had a very different vision compared to the story Spaihts delivered to him by Spaihts. While Spaihts attempts to create something intimate and close, Tyldum helps create a much more atmospheric and thought-provoking tone for the film. Utilizing some of the best technology possible, Tyldum allows most of his own storytelling be told visually. He somehow manages to balance what he desires with Spaihts' own writing, but his delivery from a technical standpoint is certainly noteworthy. The first thing worth mentioning is the consistently amazing cinematography of Rodrigo Prieto, who's use of lightning and camera movements allows the film to flow expertly between each and every shot. The production designer deserves every praise possible, with The Avalon feeling like a character in and of herself. With sprawling open spaces, beautiful restuarants, and a lovingly recreated bar from a certain hotel, Tyldum had an excellent little playground to toy around with. The visuals and sound effects are quite good, with Arthur's android bottom half and the vastness of space so wonderfully displayed proving that Tyldum knows how to create a visual setpiece. Tyldum helms this film with much assurance and skill needed, giving every a sense of intimacy and hospitality one moment followed by loneliness and terror the next. Score: 4 out of 5 Verdict One could state that Passengers is not particularly groundbreaking, and treads several familiar beats that films before have done both better and worse. Despite that, it also does what few films try to do that should happen more often; it doesn't try to recreate the genre and fall flat as a result. Rather, it allows its strengths- from Pratt's stellar performance to the Avalon itself- to outweigh any potential weaknesses like the jumbled script or Lawrence's less nuanced role. There are the barebones of a great idea here, but the execution limits it to be simply good. Final Score: 70% Deserved Nominations: *Chris Pratt for Best Actor (again, in a weaker year he'd be here...) *Best Production Design *Best Cinematography *Best Sound Mixing *Best Visual Effects *Best Score Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews